


Confession/First Kiss

by universecharm



Series: Garycato Week [3]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universecharm/pseuds/universecharm
Summary: day 3 of garycato week! HUE decides to give the two of them the push they need to sort through their feelings.





	Confession/First Kiss

“Okay, okay, okay it’s easy just walk up to him and- and tell him how you feel! It’s just three simple little words, use your mouth to make sounds and just- just  _ tell him _ , c’mon, you can do it, you can do it-”

Gary paced back and forth around his room, running his hands through his hair. He groaned and stomped around, jumping and moving his arms to get the nervous energy out. He paced even faster, yanking on his hair.

“This sucks! This is the worst thing that’s ever happened to me! Why are feelings so  _ hard _ ?!”

He sat down on the floor and took deep, slow breaths, trying desperately to calm himself down. It wasn’t working. Not even a little.

“Here’s an idea, how about I just never think about it again! I forget about this entire situation and continue living my life as normal. What do you think, Mooncake?”

Mooncake, of course, was sound asleep, ignoring his manic rambling. Gary scooted back against a wall and groaned loudly, hitting his head against it and jumping up when someone knocked at the door, barking out a small noise. 

“Come on uh- come on in!” he said, trying to scramble over to the bed to make it look like he wasn’t just in crisis mode mere moments prior, ending up in the most awkward pose he could possibly imagine. 

The door slid open and Avocato stood there, hand raised to knock. He rocked back and forth on his heels and looked anywhere but at Gary. “Hey, uh.. You- you okay?”

Gary could feel himself blushing harder, rolling onto his stomach. “I dunno, I’m not the one coming to someone else's room in the middle of the night, unprompted.”

Avocato smirked, leaning on his arm in the doorway, looking far more attractive than he had any right to look. “Actually, HUE said you wanted to see me. What’s up?”

Gary blanked for a minute, staring into space while Avocato looked down at him with troubled concern in his eyes. Suddenly Gary hit at the wall with his fists and shouted, “HUE!! What the crap?!”

“I’m sorry, Gary. This seemed like the easiest course of action, given you and Avocato’s emotional states,” the monotonous voice droned quietly from one of the speakers hidden throughout the area. Gary groaned and hid his face behind his t-shirt.

“Great- great, great. G- wait, what about Avocato’s emotional state?”

Avocato stiffened, clearing his throat and brushing himself off, hesitantly stepping into the room. 

“I think it would be best to allow Avocato to explain.”

Avocato rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, groaning. “Thanks for the support..”

Gary scooted over on his bed and fought against the growing urge to curl up and hide, patting the bed next to him. Avocato paused and blinked before sighing deeply as he walked over, sitting next to Gary with a stressed tension about him. Gary looked up at him and found the man refusing to make eye contact with him, actively avoiding his presence with his eyes.

Quinn’s words echoed in Gary’s head and he tried to will them away as he scooted closer to Avocato, laying across the area behind him. “So? What’s the haps? What’s  _ up _ ?”

Avocato shifted nervously, still trying his hardest not to look at Gary’s face. Gary hummed as curiosity overtook him, sitting up on his knees from behind Avocato’s back and draping his arms over the alien’s shoulders. He could feel Avocato flinch beneath him as he carefully rocked back and forth, humming a nameless tune as they swayed. 

“What are you doing, Gary?”

Gary shushed him, pulling him down to the bed and making him lay on his side, half sitting and half laying down. Avocato grumbled and Gary sat up, looking down at him. Their eyes finally met for the first time that night and he noticed Avocato flinch again, biting his bottom lip.

“Calming you down. Did it work?”

Avocato shrugged. “I… Guess.”

Gary grinned and laid down next to him, looking at his face and taking in every little detail he could see. It was… remarkably comforting. “Are you gonna talk about your issues now?”

Silence answered him. Then an exasperated sigh. “I guess.”

“...”

“...”

“Stop looking at me like that! You- you make this  _ so much _ harder than it has to be-”

“What are you on about, Avocato? C’mon, let it out, come on come on!”

“ _ No! _ I-It’s so-- so  _ stupid _ , God, I’m not a kid anymore I can’t-”

He tried to get up and Gary grabbed him, pulling him back down to the bed. Avocato groaned and Gary groaned back in the same pitch and volume, sticking his tongue out accusingly.

“You’re going to tell me what’s got you so upset or you’re going to have a sleepover in here with me, capiche?” Gary commanded, pointing accusingly at Avocato.

“I- you can’t just-” Avocato stuttered as Gary pulled him further down.

“I am the  _ captain _ , I  _ absolutely can _ ,” Gary quipped back

“Alright. I choose to go to sleep,” He said, grabbing the blanket and throwing it over himself. Gary laughed loudly.

“No, I said a  _ sleepover _ , Avocato. Sleep doesn’t happen in sleepovers,  _ no _ , tonight, we do…”

Gary leaned in so close their noses touched, the seriousness on his face apparent.

“ _ Sleepover things, _ ” Gary whispered, looking directly into Avocato’s eyes.

“God, help me, what the  _ hell _ does that entail?” Avocato whispered back at him, amusement in his eyes.

Gary smirked and sat up, stretching out and resting his hands behind his head. “Oh, you know, normal stuff. Truth or dare, pillow fights-”

“Let’s just do whatever will get me out of here faster,” Avocato said, his voice still hushed, as if he was afraid to disturb something beyond the two of them. Gary felt his heart sink before forcing himself to disregard it.

“Truth or dare, then. You know the rules?”

“Yeah. You go first, truth or dare.”

Gary turned on his side to face Avocato, smiling. “Truth.”

“What’s your favorite color?”

Gary scoffed. “That’s lame. Ask something  _ risky _ next time. It’s blue. Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Ooh, I like it! I dare you to uh.. I dare you to wear my jacket.”

Avocato tilted his head in confusion, ears twitching. “Why?”

Gary shrugged. “Uh, because it’d look totally  _ sick _ on you, duh! Now do as you’re told!” He said, taking the old bomber jacket off and tossing it onto Avocato’s lap.

Avocato sat up and carefully put it on, trying to ignore how it was still warm and it smelled like Gary, along with everything else in the room. “Happy?”

Gary rolled onto his back and sat up, humming. “Stand up.”

“Do I  _ really _ have t-”

“ _ Stand up! _ ”

Avocato rolled his eyes and did as he was told, turning around and fighting the blush threatening to rise in his cheeks. Gary stared at him like he was the only thing in the whole world, the look in his eye sending shocks through Avocato’s stomach.

“I was right. Damn, you look good! Like-... Wow!”

Avocato sat back down quickly, suddenly self conscious. Gary boo’d him, poking the bit of stomach that was exposed under Avocato’s shirt. Avocato jumped and pulled his shirt down, frowning. “Quit it!”

“But you’re soooooooo spicyyyyyyy….”

Avocato put his hand over Gary’s mouth before a warm, wet sensation touched his palm and he wrenched it back, wiping it on his pantleg. “Nasty, man, c’mon!”

“That’s what happens when you silence the truth. Now ask me truth or dare already!”

“Fine. Truth or dare?”

“Truth! I’m too tired to get up. Also my right leg is asleep.”

“Alright, then, why did HUE make me come over here in the middle of the damn night?”

Gary flinched and heat rose to his cheeks, scratching his robot arm. “I- I was overthinking something. Something uh, something… Thought-worthy.”

“Be more specific, Gary.”

“I uh.. I was thinking about someone I may have..  _ Feelings _ about.“

Avocato froze in place. “Feelings?”

“Yeah! Feelings! Dumb, overwhelming, mushy feelings. Happy?”

Avocato stared at him. “Who’s the lucky person?”

Gary looked away from him, staring up at the ceiling. “Well… They’re really cool. They’re the kind of person who kinda hates everything, so if they like you you know it’s special.”

Avocato nodded, still staring. Gary laughed and continued. “He- he’s got this.. Way of making everything  _ better _ , and I don’t think he knows how beautiful he is when he’s happy. I used to think people were being sappy when they talked about how someone’s smile can light up a room but..  _ Wow. _ ”

Avocato was breathless. Who else could he be talking about? They hadn’t met anyone else! Unless there was some wild stuff going on beyond him knowing, Gary was  _ admitting  _ to-

“And I just..”

Oh, God.

“I think I’m in love with him.”

Avocato couldn’t move or blink or breathe or do  _ anything _ but try and process the information given. He took a deep breath and tried everything he knew to do, trying to calm down enough to speak. Once he gained his composure he rolled over to face Gary, their faces a mere inch apart.

“You should tell him. Anyone would be lucky to have someone like you, and if he can’t see it he’s blind.”

Gary stared into Avocato’s eyes and smiled, but there was a hurt to it that stung Avocato to the core. “He’s too good for me. Trust me, if you saw him the way I did-”

“Gary.”

Avocato leaned closer.

“You should tell him.”

Gary swallowed nervously. “I.. What should I say?”

Avocato pressed their foreheads together. “Well, if I were in your situation.. I’d start by talking about how much he means to me. How-” Avocato swallowed nervously, no going back- “How when he smiles, the stars seem a little brighter. How whenever he makes a bad joke you want to kiss him because it’d be the perfect way to shut him up. How his eyes sparkle when he laughs. How you’re scared-”

Avocato looked away, too nervous to keep eye contact anymore.

“How you’re scared because you don’t know what to  _ do  _ with all the feelings he gives you. How he’s an idiot, but he’s… He could be  _ your  _ idiot. How the idea of being together is the last thing you think about before you fall asleep every night because he could be beside you if you weren’t too scared to admit you wanted him to be with you.”

Avocato could feel Gary’s heartbeat through the mattress and he looked back up to see blown pupils like puddles of ink, a thin band of ashy green surrounding them. Then Gary closed his eyes, and he kissed Avocato right on the lips.

Avocato froze for a moment in shock but Gary pulled away before he could will himself to kiss back. Suddenly Gary was sitting up, panting, rambling and clearly stressed. “Alright please tell me I was reading that situation right because I know  _ I _ was talking about you and I’m pretty sure that stuff you said was all too specific for it to be actual advice so i think maybe you were talking about me but god, I should have asked first I’m  _ so _ sorry-”

“Gary, Gary! It’s okay! Yeah, I- that was all for you, God, it was too much wasn’t it-”

“No! It was perfect,  _ you’re _ perfect, I’m an idiot- can I  _ please  _ kiss you again?”

Avocato grabbed him by the shoulders and haphazardly pressed their lips together, their teeth knocking against each other and bruising Gary’s bottom lip as they tried to get closer and closer to each other. Gary gripped the back of his jacket, Avocato tangled his hands into Gary’s hair and they moved with each other, tears of overwhelmed relief falling from Gary’s eyes onto the mattress below them.

As time passed they both slowly layed back down, their lips still touching but with no force behind it. Gary occasionally pressed gentle kisses to the corner of Avocato’s mouth, refusing to let him go.

“Am I dreaming, or did we just make out?”

Avocato smiled and closed his eyes, holding onto Gary tighter.

“Why, have I been in your dreams before, baby?”

Gary nodded and cuddled into him, planting a kiss just along his jaw. “Yeah, but it was really weird. You kept turning into a puddle of goop whenever i tried to kiss you. Really bummed me out, man.”

Avocato laughed and Gary treasured every second of it, sighing with wonderstruck bliss. “Well, I promise I won’t do that.”

“Hell yeah. You’re a way better kisser in real life, anyway,” Gary said, kissing further up along his jaw. Avocato opened his mouth to answer but a heavy purr came out instead, prompting gary to coo and pet him. Avocato wanted to be annoyed but Gary brushing his fur back  _ did _ feel really nice.

He leaned into the touches and closed his eyes, still purring, as he felt all the emotional jumping jacks finally hack away at the last of his energy, sending him into a deep sleep. Gary was soon to follow, spending a few minutes longer petting Avocato’s head and kissing his cheeks for the sheer reason of  _ because I can _ .

Because he could.

Because he was in love, and his love felt the same.

Gary dozed off with Avocato’s arms around his waist, secure and blissful for the first time in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> comments keep me writing!! <3


End file.
